


every morning

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: strong hands pushed him down and wrapped around his neck. he felt the muscles in his neck and throat strain and burn and stifled a groan.that was her first rule. no one can know. luckily, noel is a good, obedient boy.
Relationships: Aleena/Noel Miller
Kudos: 17





	every morning

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this unironically listening to sugar ray at 7 in the morning. yeah.

noel can't remember how they got to this point. but when she rolls her hips like that, he's struggling to even remember his name.

all he knows is that somehow he's found his way to heaven; otherwise known as his gorgeous girlfriend, aleena.

strong hands pushed him down and wrapped around his neck. he felt the muscles in his neck and throat strain and burn and stifled a groan.

that was her first rule. no one can know. luckily, noel is a good, obedient boy.

he hears her chuckle, and he pushes up and back into the soft fullness of her breasts, desperate for more. she purrs and leans forward to meet him, her hair tickling his cheek and jaw as she tilts his head to expose his neck. he closes his eyes and bites his lip as she begins to nibble and lick his neck.

"please," he manages to whisper.

"please what?" she sounds in control, almost bored, and noel feels his dick jerk, trapped between his belly and the mattress.

"please, aleena. more. please." hes begging and he doesn't care. this is her second rule: if you want it, you have to ask for it. "please. fuck me."

she bites his neck, and this time he can't stifle the moan. "if you insist." she forces him down to lie on the mattress, exposed. she presses down on top of him, using all her weight to hold him still.

he could buck her off, they both know that. but that wouldn't get them what they both wanted. he let himself relax under her, shifting only slightly to push his legs even further apart.

she nips at his earlobe. "good boy," she whispers as pushes two of her fingers into his mouth.

she works him open slowly, taking her time. noel presses his cheek into the thin pillow and concentrates on breathing.

she's humming something, and noel finds his hips falling into the rhythm. 

he feels aleena shift her weight back onto her knees, planted either side of his thighs. the bed rustles as she pushes forward. noel has a brief mental image of what she must look like. her lips ghost over his shoulder without touching, her breath scorching on his skin. 

"more?" her fingers slip and up and down the cleft of his ass.

he shakes his head. "i'm good. i'm ready."

she presses a single kiss to the nape of his neck before pushing up. one hand is pressed into his shoulder blade, and noel has to press his arms out to balance their combined weight.

he hears the small leathery rasp as aleena adjusts the last straps, then feels the cool blunt pressure of the dildo as it presses against him. noel buries his forehead into the pillow, trying to get leverage as his hips cant up to meet her.

she chuckles and brings both her forearms down onto his back, pushing the air out of his lungs. as noel gasps, she takes advantage and drives her hips forward, not waiting for him any more.

she knows how he likes it. they’ve done this often enough. she knows how he likes it and he knows he can take it.

she builds up the pace slowly, finding her rhythm easily. he shifts under her, arches his back invitingly as he slides an arm back down his sides to find her knee. He gropes blindly, pushing his fingers into the straining muscles of her thighs.

she growls, an impossibly low sound, and snaps her hips forward, making noel buck and writhe. he feels her body jerk against his, her breasts heavy and hot as they scrape over his shoulder blades. his hands twitch as they remember the weight and feel.

"fuck, please, aleena."

she bites his ear in response, hard enough to rip another curse out of him. but her hips speed up, and he can hear her panting against his neck.

noel closes his eyes and groans as her fingers press down his back, around the edge of his waist, and find his hand. he grabs hold tightly as he bucks up once, twice, and comes hard.

noel barely waits for her to pull out before he's pulling himself forward and rolling over awkwardly in the small space. there's a wet patch beneath him, come smeared across his stomach, and folded into the end of the bed is aleena.

she's on her knees still, legs drawn together to give noel room to move. her head is bowed so that her hair hangs forward, obscuring her face. one hand is resting lightly on the wall for balance, the other is in her lap, idly stroking one of the straps that holds the dildo rig in place.

noel drinks her in, wishing he could capture the moment and hold it forever. aleena lifts her head slightly, and noel can see she is biting her full, beautiful lips.

"come here," he murmurs as he rolls forward, hands reaching out to slide between the straps and around. he tugs her hips towards him as he pushes his mouth to hers, the kiss forcing her to tumble backwards against the bed.

he slides down her body, fingers already moving to the buckles of the harness. he knows them all by touch, and soon it is loose enough to slide down her hips, her thighs, her legs. noel pulls it down, trailing the slide of the leather with his mouth and tongue, lapping up the sweat-salt taste of aleena. He then tracks back up the way he came, light butterfly kisses against the soft skin at the back of her knee, on the inside of her thigh.

her hand finds his, and they twine together automatically as noel nuzzles his way into the crease of her thigh. he breathes deeply, basking in the scent of her, her skin, the sheets, the leather of the straps, and sex.

he can hear her panting, whispering his name. "noel. noel. please."

he waits a second, plants a kiss against the skin of her thigh, and then moves in. aleena untangles her left hand enough to reach between her legs, her fingers sliding close to noel’s face. he licks her fingertips, feeling them beneath his tongue before slipping between her fingers to lap at the soft folds.

aleena is making soft, wet sighs and moans that noel finds addicting. he drags his free hand across her stomach and down her arm before scratching his nails down the line of her hand.

she smiles as she groans and shifts her legs, opening even wider for him. he licks down their entwined fingers before nudging her hand aside to let him slide a single finger in. he twists his wrist and curls his thumb up to press into the nub of her clitoris, hard. she bucks underneath him, but noel’s ready. he shifts so that his elbows brace either side of her hips. aleena hasn't let go of his other hand, so he brings their clasped fingers up until they rub against the curve of her breast.

he pulls back to take a breath, presses a kiss to the softness of her belly. "touch yourself," he whispers as he nudges her hand over. "go on."

he loves that aleena, so in control and downright dirty when she fucks him, seems so tentative when touching herself. she pinches one nipple, gentle at first then harder, and noel can see her skin tighten as her nipples pucker. her other hand flexes instinctively, pushing against noel's knuckles where he still has one finger inside her.

he waits until she looks down at him, then slowly pulls it out and brings it to his lips. he sucks, tasting her, smiling as her eyes widen. pushing up on his elbows, he surges forward for a quick, hard kiss, before he folds back between her legs and dives in to lap and lick and suck and taste.

she's already close the dildo pushing against her clit when they fucked has brought her up to the edge and it doesn't take much. noel’s finished with teasing. he opens her up with his hand and pushes his tongue into her with hard, quick movements before pulling back just enough to push his fingers in almost up to the knuckle.

she arches off the mattress as he curves his fingers and drags the tips up and down that spot that never fails to drive her crazy. aleena pulls her hand off her breast and grabs the sheets as she comes.

noel pulls himself forward, flopping to collapse next to aleena, one leg draped over her. he waits, feeling her breathing steady and slow before he leans up and presses a line of chaste butterfly kisses down her neck and shoulder.

aleena reaches over and takes his hand again, pulling so their palms were pressed together. her other hand traces idle patterns on his skin. she felt heavy, sleepy, but happy.

noel watched her face as her eyelids began to close. he sighed and shifted, “thank you.”

she leaned forward and kissed him. his hands came around to thread through her hair and cup her head, pressing her tight against his naked body.

"sleep well, noel."


End file.
